cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Population happiness
Your nation's population happiness is the primary factor in determining the amount of money your people make and thus the amount of taxes you can collect from them. The default population happiness level is 0. The higher the number, the happier your people are. To see the number, highlight the area next to the smiley (or unhappy) face representing your population happiness (press Ctrl+A). This number is affected by several factors (incomplete and not necessarily accurate list): * Population desired religion vs actual national religion. * Population desired government vs actual national government. * Certain government type bonuses. * Population density – Citizens like room to stretch out. * Size and strength of military – Citizens like to feel protected (but not too protected). * Recent Military casualties – High casualties increase war weariness (-2 happiness). * Military deployed – Too many deployed troops also increases war weariness. * Military too large/small - less than 20% or greater than 80% of working citizens. * Infrastructure level – Infrastructure helps increase happiness. * Nation age – Citizens prefer the stability of older nations. * Anniversaries * Technology Level * Resources * Environment - 1% decrement per point of environment above 1 * Random Events * Nation Improvements * DEFCON Level * War/Peace Preference - Extended time in peace mode hurts happiness. * Government tax rate – Citizens prefer to pay lower taxes. * National Wonders Effects of happiness The most important effect of population happiness is an increase in your nation’s average gross income per individual per day (+$2.00 per happiness level). The happier your citizens are, the harder they work; the harder they work, the more money you’ll have to improve your nation. Levels of happiness *-4.00 or less - Your Population is Furious *-3.99 to 5.99 - Your Population is Very Unhappy *6.00 to 9.99 - Your Population is Happy *10.00 to 11.99 - Your Population is Very Happy *12.00 to 16.99 - Your Population Adores You *17.00 and above - Your Population is in Love With You Previously, the game used the system above to determine your populations opinion of you via their happiness levels. However, following the January 15th update in 2013, the following system was utilized. *Less than -10 - Your Population Hates You *-10 to -0.01 - Your Population is Furious *0 to 14.99 - Your Population is Very Unhappy *15 to 29.99 - Your Population is Unhappy *30 to 44.99 - Your Population is Indifferent *45 to 59.99 - Your Population is Pleased *60 to 74.99 - Your Population is Happy *75 to 89.99 - Your Population is Very Happy *90 to 104.99 - Your Population Adores You *105 and above - Your Population is in Love With You Frequently asked questions ;If I raise my tax rate, will I make less money due to my population becoming unhappy? :No because you collect more tax money when taxes are raised. See tax rate for a guide on setting the best rate. Category:Terms used in Cyber Nations Category:HowtoPlay